Captain Feathersword (song)
"Captain Feathersword" is the song where Captain Feathersword teaches a pirate dance. It was the first song of Captain Feathersword. Origins Music (1993 Version) Music (2006 Version) Music (2016 Version) Songwriting The actions go like this. * Fold your arms in front of you (Folding your arms) * Start to hop (Hopping on one foot) * Climb the ropes (Pretend that you're climbing the ropes Production Songwriting Murray, Jeff and Anthony wrote the music and Murray, Jeff, Anthony and Greg wrote the lyrics. Arranging (2006 Version) Arranging (2016 Version) Recording (1993 Version) Greg provides the lead vocals and Murray provides the backing vocals. Anthony also provides additional vocals. Murray plays the bass, Jeff plays the piano and accordion, and Anthony plays the bagpipes, tambourine, and bass drum. Recording (2006 Version) Recording (2016 Version) Song Credits Tin Whistle Intro and Outro Version * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Original Idea: ? * Publisher: EMI Music 1993 Version * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Original Idea: ? * Publisher: EMI Music Wiggledance! Instrumental Version * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Original Idea: ? * Publisher: EMI Music The Wiggles Movie Instrumental Waltz Version * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Original Idea: ? * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes 2006 Version * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Original Idea: ? * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes 2016 Version * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Original Idea: ? * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians Tin Whistle Intro and Outro Version * Tin Whistle: Anthony Field 1993 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Murray Cook * Additional Vocals - Anthony Field * Bass - Murray Cook * Piano/Accordion - Jeff Fatt * Bagpipes/Bass Drum/Tambourine - Anthony Field Wiggledance! Instrumental Version * Bass: Murray Cook * Piano: Jeff Fatt * Tin Whistle: Anthony Field * Percussion: Tony Henry The Wiggles Movie Instrumental Waltz Version * Bass: Murray Cook * Accordion: Jeff Fatt * Percussion: Peter (Fuji) Iacono 2006 Version * Vocals: Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals - Brett Clarke, Ryan DeSaulnier * Bass - Chris Lupton * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field, John Field * Bouzouki - George Tseros * Drums - Tony Henry * Accordion - Jeff Fatt Karaoke Version * Backing Vocals - Brett Clarke, Ryan DeSaulnier * Bass - Chris Lupton * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field, John Field * Bouzouki - George Tseros * Drums - Tony Henry * Accordion - Jeff Fatt 2016 Version * Vocals - Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Drums - Jae Nelson * Bass Guitar - Alex Keller * Electric Guitar - Anthony Field * Piano/Organ - Lachlan Gillespie * Percussion - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie Listen Song Lyrics Wiggles: Captain Feathersword, he loves to dance He will show you how Captain Feathersword, he loves to dance Captain Feathersword: I will show you now Fold your arms, in front of you, arr Start to hop, it's fun to do me hearties Climb the ropes, come on let's try it Now you're dancing like a pirate, Wohoo Wiggles: Captain Feathersword, he loves to dance He will show you how Captain Feathersword, he loves to dance Captain Feathersword: I will show you now Fold your arms in front of you me hearties Bounce up and down, it's fun to do, arr Climb the ropes, come on let's try it Now your dancing like a pirate, Oh Wiggles: Captain Feathersword, he loves to dance He will show you how Captain Feathersword, he loves to dance Captain Feathersword: Everybody bow And give yourself a pirate clap, arr Gallery CaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeathersword-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Captain TheProWigglyHumans.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeathersword-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title CaptainFeathersword(Song).jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword dancing CaptainFeathersword'sBoots.jpg|Captain Feathersword's boots JeffandCaptainFeathersword.png|Jeff and Captain Feathersword GregandMurrayBowing.jpg|Greg and Murray bowing CaptainFeathersword-SongCredit.jpg|Song Credit CaptainFeathersword-Live.JPG|Australia's Wonderland performance CaptainFeathersword-1998Prologue.jpg|1998 Prologue CaptainFeathersword-1998.jpg|1998 version CaptainFeathersword-2006.jpg|2006 version CaptainFeathersword-DorothytheDinosaurShow.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Show performance Video Performances *Wiggle Time *Wiggle Time (re-recording) *Dance, Dance! (video) Episode Performances *Jeff The Mechanic *Counting and Numbers *Let's Have a Dance! Album Appearance *Stories and Songs: The Adventures of Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate *Yummy Yummy (American Version) *Dance Dance Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:The Adventures Of Captain Feathersword songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Action Songs Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 5 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Dance, Dance! songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:Instrumental songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Hoop Dee Doo: Its A Wiggly Party songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:Sailing Around The World songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Here Comes the Big Red Car songs Category:It's Time to Wake Up Jeff songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs